


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.2

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [2]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.2

　　“……圣杯那种东西毕竟是属于魔法的领域。它能做到的事情到目前还无法被确定，所以你说的被扔回迦勒底的情况是完全可能出现的，”咕哒君托起下巴，“不过你到底遇到了什么？”  
　　“被骗了而已。”天草摇摇头，示意自己不愿意多谈，“还是要找到它的所在比较好。”  
　　“既然是你和伯爵见过它，那就——”咕哒君微笑着，说出了导致他们现在在森林里漫无目的地乱逛的话语。  
　　咕哒君看树，玛修看咕哒君，伯爵看天，天草看地。  
　　走着走着，就很明显地咕哒君带着玛修在前面，天草和爱德蒙被落在后面。  
　　“……昨天，让您看到那么失礼的场景，真的很抱歉。”天草也知道他们的御主在给他们创造把话说明白的空间，但他真的无法解释太多，“打扰您休息了吧。”  
　　“没有那种事。在圣杯里转一圈也是很奇妙的体验吧。只是有点好奇为什么是我而已。”  
　　“只是、想到罢了。”  
　　“因为想到脸红么？”  
　　天草很怀疑自己的肤色能否让“脸红”这件事展现出来，但他确实快要烧起来了。他看着地面，努力看清每一颗细小的石子，“……没有别的什么理由。那时候不太清醒，真的很抱——”  
　　复仇者拉住他的头发把他向后一扯，长久的配合使得他下意识以为有敌人，但立刻他发现向他袭来的黑影是岩窟王的斗篷。  
　　爱德蒙咬住他的唇，来回摩挲。  
　　世界在他眼前变得模糊。  
　　舌尖相互缠绕，爱德蒙箍住他的腰，空气被掠夺，唾液声与心跳声被无限放大，他完全忘了反抗，整个人傻在那里，深切地觉得自从昨晚之后，自己和整个世界都不太正常。  
　　爱德蒙握住他的手，十指交扣，细微的摩擦使得指间酥麻。  
　　“唔……”  
　　爱德蒙用另一只手擦去他唇上的水迹，捧起他的脸，“你喜欢我。”  
　　天草看了他一会，缓慢但坚定地，把手从他手里抽了出来。

　　他们沉默着向前追赶他们的御主，依旧是伯爵看天天草看地，两个银毛相对无话。  
　　最终伯爵到前方靠着英灵的感知为御主指引方向，而天草独自在他们三个身后看着他们的背影，手指握紧了腰间的剑柄。玛修不时回头来确保这个异常安静的英灵没有凭空消失，伯爵却没有回头，甚至没有问哪怕一句。  
　　最终他们在山谷里见到那黑色的、翻涌的污泥。任务并不困难，甚至可以说是顺利得令人吃惊。由于任务太过简单他们回来时一路都绷紧了神经，总觉得黑圣杯在和他们玩什么小计俩。但预料中的各种机关并没有出现，他们平安返回迦勒底，咕哒君长舒了一口气，来回晃着脑袋，“意料之外的简单啊。对吧天草？”  
　　“……是这样。”天草笑了笑，一如既往地温声回应，伯爵一声不吭地消失在走廊里，看得出两个人今天都很反常，因此玛修拽走了还想说些什么的咕哒君，“前辈，让他们自己解决比较好吧？”  
　　问题是他们不会自己解决。至少天草没有那种想法，或者他并不认为这是需要解决的事。在他的世界里很多东西都已经模糊了，比如作为“自己”存在的一些情感，包括爱情本身。  
　　他时刻记得的是人类，至于自己，在他率领民众发动岛原之乱时，就已经没有太多实际意义。  
　　即使黑圣杯从一开始就在骗他，他也确实曾经有过实现愿望的机会——只是那时候他的思维已经支离破碎，情感驱动他选了见到爱德蒙，而不是他一直为之奋斗的目标。  
　　这样的情绪已经脱离他自己的掌控，开始让他感到不安；因此他不可能允许自己再去靠近对方，无论对方是否会回应他。  
　　但有一句话叫人算不如天算，即使天草的每一步棋下得再好，也总会有齐格那种主角光环大过天的人存在；即使他已经像这样压抑自己的情感，也无法抵抗命运本身的安排。  
　　他的棋子步步斟酌，而天直接改了游戏的规则。

　　好热、身体像被火焰烤着、喉咙里发干，想要什么东西……  
　　“唔……哈啊、嗯……”  
　　身体内部，被完全侵犯过的地方此时细密地发痒，舌尖无意识地舔着嘴唇，一次次摩擦自己的唇瓣。  
　　在做什么……？  
　　无助地低声喘息、眼里泛起水光、身体被谁搂在怀里，因为对方的触碰兴奋得颤抖。  
　　“天草，”那个人叫他，“清醒点——听得到我说话吗？别这样。你知道你在请求的是你自己抗拒的东西。”  
　　“唔……里面、难受……”他摇了摇头，“帮帮我……”  
　　可是那是谁？哪位朋友、哪个手持刀剑的人，哪个武装起来的农民？不对，都不对——那人按着他的手腕把他压在床上，一次次喊着他的名字，温热的躯体摩擦着他，让他压抑不住地颤抖，“帮帮我，”他小声说，“痒。”  
　　他听到对方的呼吸明显地一滞，接着他的发梢被粗暴地甩到一边，那人吻着他的脸，从额头到眼皮，再到鼻尖和唇瓣，那人叼住他的下唇细细摩挲，敏感的软肉被来回舔舐，“嗯……里、里面……我不行……”  
　　爱德蒙俯视着自己身下的人，对方出现在他门口时他着实吃了一惊，更让他吃惊的是对方几乎摔进他怀里，呼吸絮乱、目光迷离，像是完全不知道自己在做什么，身体烫得让复仇者都有些担心。  
　　他是基督山伯爵，在这里脍炙人口的故事中他在无尽的仇恨与不公里依旧信仰着神明，将自己当做神的使者去复仇；但此时站在这里的这个他并没有像故事里的那个人那样最终得到命运的HE。他甚至怨愤着神，怨愤着这个世界——他也曾以为，要么就抱着信仰去死，要么就成为他这样的复仇之厉鬼。  
　　但天草四郎是完全不同的第三条路。他丢弃了自己，面对所有的不公说出要拯救全人类这种话，有时候他甚至不知道这个人是在爱着他的敌人，还是在轻视着整个世界。  
　　至少，这个人是真的觉得，人类需要拯救，并且可以被拯救。敌人与朋友、爱人与仇人，一视同仁地施以援手，秉承着教徒的仁爱，也秉承着那个尚且稚嫩的十六岁少年的天真的执着，就那样在黑暗中行走。  
　　有的人，比如爱德蒙自己，是被迫在黑暗中寻找光、甚至不再相信光；而天草走入黑暗，因为他自己就会发光。  
　　而此时这会发光的英灵瘫软在他身下，低声喘息着，眼里一片泪光，甚至是带着哀祈注视他的脸，虚弱地请求：“帮我……”  
　　“你知道你在求我肏你么？”  
　　天草当然不知道。他明显是被欲望掌控着，甚至更像是在沉眠中被欲望唤醒，修长的腿摩擦着爱德蒙的性器，湿润的唇渴求地颤抖，爱德蒙稍微撑起自己，伸手到下方去揉捏他挺起的阴茎，“嗯、哈啊——”天草顺从地张开双腿，棕色的肌肤贴着爱德蒙的手心，“嗯……”  
　　“……天草四郎时贞。”爱德蒙极为清晰地叫他，“圣杯对你做了什么？只是我看到的那些么？”  
　　带着水光的眸子茫然地抬起，天草小动物般蹭了蹭他的脖子，发出意味不明的咕哝。  
　　爱德蒙，男，心上人（男）在自己面前疑似被下春药怎么办，在线等，非常急。  
　　爱德蒙咬了咬牙，一把捞起天草，冲进浴室打开了冷水。天草顿时一个激灵，再不清醒都回魂了，“……爱德蒙？”  
　　爱德蒙看着怀里脸上还带着红晕的人，再看看他们身上湿透了的睡衣，感觉自己遇到了另一个难题。  
　　他醒了但是他不知道是他自己怎么走过来的怎么办，在线等，急透了。  
　　天草靠着爱德蒙的胸口，按了按自己的太阳穴，脑海里一片昏沉。他的记忆只到自己睡觉——然后就是一片燥热，身体滚烫，他觉得自己也许是起身想要找水——之后的事情，就完全记不清了。  
　　但至少他很清楚，爱德蒙不可能主动到他的卧室去。  
　　“……抱歉，又给你添麻烦了。”即使什么都不记得，天草也能推理出事情的正确经过，“我只是不太舒服……不要紧的，没什么大关系。所以可以放开我吗？”  
　　“……”爱德蒙，“你确定你自己站得住？”  
　　一时间场面陷入了迷的尴尬，爱德蒙叹了口气，把天草放进浴缸里，让他靠在缸壁上，调热水温，“能站起来再出去。我先睡了。”  
　　“谢谢。”天草小声说，他的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，以至于爱德蒙无法分辨他的神情。  
　　自然爱德蒙是无法真正入睡的。浴室的隔音不算很好，他的意识随着若有若无的喘息起伏，那种感觉简直像是一个饿鬼面对着不属于自己的满汉全席，道德和欲望在相互掐架，最终作为复仇者那几乎为零的道德顺利退败，爱德蒙从床上跳起来，打开了浴室的门。  
　　天草在浴缸里蜷缩着，胸膛因为大口喘息而不住起伏，眼睛半睁着，在偏橙的光中虹膜分不出棕色还是金色，因为朦胧的雾气而目光散乱，手死死掐着自己的膝盖，指甲几乎陷进肉里，死死咬着下唇以至于有血渗出。爱德蒙在浴室门口停了一会，天草明显没有意识到他的出现，他因为欲望而蹭着缸壁，白色的塑料与棕色的肌肤对比鲜明，但即使是这种状态下，他依旧没有将手伸向自己的性器。他的双腿死死夹着，阴茎可怜地挺立着，濡湿的喘息忠诚地反映了主人的欲望，爱德蒙静静看着他，就像看一个可怜的笑话。  
　　既感到卑劣的可笑又感到针对自己的可耻，像是看着自己想要成为、却被所谓现实击垮而没能成为的那个人。  
　　他们曾信仰同一个神，即使细节上多少有所不同。现在天草确实依旧忠实地执行着那一切，包括睡觉时手放在被子外面（禁止自慰），或许也包括禁止与同性发生性行为。  
　　人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。（出自利20:13）  
　　爱德蒙的眼睛微微睁大了。  
　　仇恨吗？愤怒吗？为什么不把他拉到你所处的深渊里，为什么不让他看看那景色，为什么不玷污那光？  
　　他只迈了四步便到天草身边，捧起他汗湿的脸，吻上他的唇。意识模糊的英灵近乎疯狂地回应他，喘息着舔动他的舌，唾液顺着唇角流下，在喉咙上划出清晰的水迹，“嗯……唔。”  
　　看啊，他已经处于堕落的边缘，所以没什么需要介意的，推他一把，看看那光幻灭后的一切——复仇本身，就是烧掉包括自己在内的所有，当然也包括曾跪在地上祈求的美好。  
　　他舔去天草眼角的水珠，向下握住了他的性器。  
　　天草狠狠抖了抖，喘息止不住地溢出喉咙，“哈啊、哈……”那气音让爱德蒙瞳孔扩张，“啊啊——嗯、啊——”他摩擦着爱德蒙的胸膛，向想要带他堕落的人寻求救赎，“啊……”泛着水光的肌肤因情欲颤抖，爱德蒙咬上他的耳垂，用牙尖来回摩擦着软肉，“哈啊……”  
　　明明这具身体已经敏感到了极限，却无法射精，爱德蒙撕下自己的衣服扔在一边，坐进浴缸里，让天草趴在自己身上。滚烫的躯体在怀里扭动呻吟，这场景足以唤醒任何人潜在的欲望——爱德蒙粗暴地挤出浴液向对方身后探去，柔软的甬道渴求地包裹他的手指，穴肉不住痉挛，那触感让他心跳加速。  
　　“天草……”他略带嘶哑地喊，英灵抬起湿漉漉的眸子望向他，柔韧的腰肢扭摆着，白发垂到他们身上，爱德蒙近乎痴迷地拨弄它们，“这是你自己要的，”他说，“清醒了可别怨我。”  
　　他带着近乎残忍的微笑旋转手指，在天草低哑的呻吟中慢慢插入他，这像是某种东西被打碎的一瞬间，天草猛地仰起脖颈，睁大了无神的眼睛，而爱德蒙笑得更为扭曲，他死死钳住天草的腰，用力将他按在自己的阴茎上，“哈啊、唔——”天草因为介于疼痛和快感间的摩擦皱紧了眉，不断地摇头，“唔……”  
　　那眸子模糊地眨了眨，随即天草软倒在他怀里，彻底被他穿刺在阴茎上，“嗯、呜……慢、唔啊……”  
　　他的身体因欲望泛红，手指从自己的膝盖移向爱德蒙的肩膀，爱德蒙小心地拿下他的耳环，防止不慎伤到他。那近似于十字的形状着实令他皱了皱眉，但很快他放下那点厌恶，专心地对付怀里的人。天草被他带得前后摇晃，眼里没有一丝神志，舌尖软垂着，在他勾起它时天草柔软地轻哼，眼里分不出是水光还是媚意，那是完全沉浸于情欲的神情，“啊……嗯、哈啊啊——唔、呜……不、不行……哈、哈啊啊啊——”  
　　爱德蒙甚至没有找他最敏感的地方，天草已经射出来，白浊沾满了爱德蒙的小腹，眸子恍惚地看向压制着他的人，像极了在乞求更多。爱德蒙压着他翻过身，架起他的双腿撞进深处，在内部肆意搅动，泪水顺着天草的脸滑下，他求饶式地呻吟着，声音里却分明带了迷醉，“啊啊啊——里、啊……呜……”身体内部被填满，性器狠狠摩擦着蠕动饥渴的媚肉，天草只觉得身体迫切迎合着对方的侵犯，理智早已丧失了意义，手指痉挛地抓着对方的胳膊，像要在一片虚无中找到唯一的浮木，他的腿摩擦着爱德蒙的后背，声音早已嘶哑，甚至小腿的肌肉在抽搐痉挛，“哈啊、爱德蒙——爱德蒙——！”  
　　爱德蒙愣了愣，这人分明没有恢复意识，应当是连自己的脸都看不清的——可天草模糊地喊着他的名字，哭泣着承受冲撞，“哈啊——嗯……”  
　　爱德蒙重重撞进深处，他来不及想那么多，只想把这个人永远禁锢在自己怀里，让他一直哭叫求饶，让他脑子里再装不了别人——天草的声音变成猫一样的轻哼，他无意识地呢喃着，头部因为失去支撑的力气被晃动，“哈啊……不、嗯……不行……不行了……呜……”  
　　“天草……”爱德蒙射进他体内，这让他又颤抖起来。接近昏迷的人被死死箍着，爱德蒙大口喘息着平复自己的心情，“天草……”他无意识地叫了一声，“天草。”  
　　“嗯……”天草滑落到浴缸底部，被爱德蒙及时捞起才没有呛到。他这才意识到自己没有关水：水被他们的动作带起，溅得满地都是。他看了满地的水、又看了昏睡过去的天草一会，自顾自地笑了起来。  
　　“你醒了会怎样做呢？我可是很期待啊。”他啄着天草的额头，眼里是残忍的笑意，“我的大天使——你已堕入黑暗，还要仰望天堂么？”

　　天草醒来时只觉得全身酸痛。  
　　记忆像手中的水，模糊地觉得自己想起了什么，又快速地在凝神去思考时溜走。  
　　“爱德蒙……我们……”  
　　他身边的人转过身，上下打量他满身的吻痕，眼里却并不显露情绪，“怎么了？”  
　　“……麻烦你了。”天草却并没有踏入他的陷阱，恰恰相反的，这人仿佛毫不在意地起身，让他看清那一身的红色，“能借我件衣服吗？”  
　　“好。”  
　　啊啊……好像败了。  
　　没关系。  
　　他期待着把这个人一步步逼到失控——期待着——想要看到他对他露出最脆弱的部分，想要剥开那层为了这世界而穿起的盔甲看到作为十六岁少年的那个人，想要让这个人在自己怀里哭泣——  
　　想要爱这个人。


End file.
